Please Take Care Of My Boyfriend
by On The Way
Summary: She only has limited time left.
1. Chapter 1

Amu inhaled the crisp spring air and sighed happily. There was no where else she'd rather be at that moment. She looked up and saw curious deep blue eyes staring down at her and smiled widely. She snuggled closer to him and sighed happily again. She closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest, intertwining their fingers casually.

"You seem happy." He gave her hand a squeeze and kissed her hair, inhaling his favorite scent. She smelled like strawberries and something sweet. The scent of Amu.

Amu smiled into his chest and looked up. "I am happy." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. These were the days she lived for, sitting on a park bench alone with Ikuto. She looked up at him and smiled again.

Ikuto rested his own head on hers. "Why? Because I'm with you?" He smirked into her hair and kissed it again.

"Yeah…" Amu sighed dreamily. She loved the guy sitting next to her. They had met a couple years back and had been going out ever since.

They could sit for hours doing anything together. They could just sit in silence and feel what the other one was thinking. Between them, there was no such thing as an awkward silence. And they both loved that.

"Come on Amu, it's getting late." Ikuto squeezed her hand. "I'll walk you home." He got up and before she could stand, he lifted her up. Amu squealed as he picked her up bridal style. People walking by were staring at them.

"I-Ikuto…" Amu blushed. "Y-you can put me down… everyone's staring." She secretly loved when he did that though, and she was sure that he knew it too. She looked up at him and in the sunset he looked absolutely beautiful. She felt her cheeks heating up.

Ikuto sighed and put her down. "You ruin all my fun," he teased, poking her cheek. "Come on, let's go." He took her hand and led her home.

Amu smiled and grabbed onto Ikuto. She loved taking walks with him. She just loved being with him, period. He was her most favorite person in the world. She smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Ikuto looked down at his girlfriend, a faint blush visible on his cheeks. He turned and whispered against her lips, "I love you". He caught her lips in a kiss that lasted a few seconds before pulling away.

Amu blushed but smiled nonetheless and ran ahead of him. Ikuto smiled, he knew she was probably just a bit embarrassed. He watched her skipping ahead. She turned around a couple of times to wave at him before turning around again.

Amu sighed happily. She felt free and so happy. She gasped as she felt her knees wobble and slipped downwards, but Ikuto caught her. She breathed heavily in fear and clung onto him. "I-Ikuto?"

He kissed her forehead. "Jeez Amu, don't go ahead without me okay?" He gave her hand a squeeze before pulling her up to her feet. "I'll always pick you up if you fall."

Amu nodded, standing on her toes and giving him a kiss. She smiled against his lips and murmured a soft "thank you". She waved at him and dashed into her house, turning before she closed the door and waving again.

* * *

Amu took a deep breath and let it out.

_In, out… in, out._

She flopped backwards onto her bed and rolled over to look at her clock. 9:45 PM. For some reason, she felt… weird. A bit dizzy. 

_It's probably just you, Amu. Get some sleep._ She closed her eyes trying to sleep, but she felt restless. She sat up slowly and grabbed her head, breathing heavily. _Calm Amu. If worse comes to worst then you'll go see a doctor tomorrow._ She smiled before feeling faint again and flopping back onto the bed, her breathing irregular. _I'm definitely seeing a doctor…_ And she blacked out.

* * *

Amu played with her fingers while waiting for the doctor to come into the room. She was a bit nervous. She had been feeling funny for a while now. She looked around the plain white room with health posters all over the walls.

"Amu Hinamori, correct?"

Amu looked up to see the doctor coming in with her clipboard. "Yes." She smiled. The doctor looked kind enough. Her name tag read Amaya. Amu swung her legs back and forth nervously.

Doctor Amaya closed the door gently behind her and sat in front of Amu. "How old are you, Amu-chan?" She looked down at the clipboard. "Only sixteen?"

Amu nodded enthusiastically. She stared up at Amaya innocently, her honey golden eyes happy, but a bit of fear showed in them at the same time.

Amaya clucked her tongue and sighed. "Well… I don't know how to tell you this, but…" She ran her hands through her hair and looked at Amu. "Do you-"

"You can just tell me." Amu looked anxiously, afraid of what she was going to hear. "I'm a big girl, so I think I can handle it." She tried to smile.

"Well then Amu-chan…" Amaya looked up. "You have a heart disease. Coronary artery disease to be exact."


	2. Chapter 2

Blurs. That's all she could see. Blurs of colors rushing by. A part of her knew something was wrong, but she couldn't get her mind to register what the problem was. So she kept staring at the blurs. What was wrong?

_You have a heart disease. You have a heart disease. You have a heart disease. You have a heart disease._

Ah, so that's what the problem was. Her heart disease, the coronary artery disease. Hmm. Was that why her mind seemed so fogged up?

"-mu! Amu!"

Amu blinked and looked at the bearer of the voice. "Oh… Ikuto." She looked around and saw that they were at the park again, sitting on the same bench. The blurs that she had been watching just a moment ago were now gone. She shook her head to clear it and looked at her boyfriend again. "What is it?"

"Jeez, you're so out of it today." Ikuto placed his hand against her forehead. "You don't seem feverish…" He stared into her eyes. "What's wrong, Amu?" He gave her a kiss. He was really worried about her, she was never like this, so spaced out.

"Mm… nothing." She smiled. She couldn't possibly tell Ikuto about her heart problem. He would worry and everything. And then she would get him stressed and cause problems for him, and that was the last thing she wanted. She rested her head on his shoulder. _But how can I hide it from him?_ It just felt so… wrong. She knew he loved her and everything. Wasn't not telling him the same as lying to him? _No, it's not Amu. There's a difference. You're protecting him._

"Amu, are you okay?"

Amu blinked. Had she been spacing out again? "Oh… yeah. Just tired, that's all." She mentally scolded herself for thinking of other things while she was with Ikuto. She was supposed to be having fun. "What were you saying again?"

Ikuto just squeezed her hand. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest. You don't look too well."

Amu smiled weakly. "I feel fine." This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. _Amu, focus!_ She tried to sit up and look more energetic. "Why don't we do something together?" She started to stand up, but tripped over her down feet, resulting in her tumbling forward. If Ikuto hadn't caught her in time, she would have landed face first on the ground. "Oops?"

Ikuto just laughed at her and ruffled her hair. "Klutzy as ever, hmm?" He grinned at her and took her hand. "Come on. Let's go have some fun."

* * *

Amu stared intently at the board. The numbers, letters, whatever they were seemed to be swimming around. _Jeez Amu, stop making up excuses. You just suck at math._ She groaned internally and looked down at her notebook. All she had in there were random doodles. She sighed. _This is hopeless… _Amu looked up quickly to see if Nikaidou-sensei was looking her way and looked at her phone. She had a text from Ikuto. She opened it up and read it quickly.

_'Hope you're not reading this during math class again.'_

Amu smiled a bit at the text. He knew her so well. She quickly typed a response back to him.

_'But math class is so boring. I wish you were in my class.'_

"Hinamori-san, how about doing this next problem for us?"

Amu stuffed her phone in her pocket and looked up slowly. Nikaidou-sensei was staring right at her, waiting for her answer. Amu's eyes scanned the board quickly. 122 = 18 (18-x). She blinked a couple of times, racking her brain for an answer. "Um…"

A piece of paper slipped over to her, unnoticed by Nikaidou-sensei. She looked over at who it came from, Tadase, and opened it up. _x=10._

"Um… x=10?" Amu held her breath as Nikaidou-sensei looked at her suspiciously for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yes, that is the correct answer. Maybe you should pay attention a bit more though, don't you think so, Hinamori-san?" Nikaidou-sensei gave her a knowing look before turning back to the board and writing more stuff down.

Amu exhaled a sigh of relief and turned to Tadase, who sat on her right. "Thanks."

Tadase Hotori had been one of her good friends ever since elementary school. He was kind and understanding. Sometimes he was a little too polite, but it was okay. His blond hair and amethyst eyes deemed him 'princely'. A lot of the girls liked him, but… he liked Amu. She had rejected him though, because she was in love with Ikuto. Sometimes she still felt just a little guilty about it, but she was happy that they remained good friends.

Tadase just smiled at her. "It's all right. But maybe you should go to tutoring if you don't understand it."

Amu internally gagged at the thought of math tutoring. "Yeah… I'll probably ask someone to study with them." She sighed. "I don't get why we need a math class anyway…" She looked at the clock and groaned. Twenty more minutes of math torture. _Hang in there, Amu!_

* * *

Amu sighed happily and looked over at her boyfriend. She giggled watching the peaceful look on his face. She swung their connected hands happily and hummed softly to herself. She loved walking home with Ikuto.

"You seem happy today," Ikuto teased. "Must be me." He smirked at her and gave her hand a squeeze.

Amu just laughed. "Yeah, of course it is." If possible, her smile widened. She was always in a good mood whenever she was with Ikuto. He made her happy. "Hey Ikuto, can you tutor me-" She was cut off by a pain in her chest. Her heart was pounding quickly. She stared down at the ground and tried to calm her heart. _Oh no… not in front of Ikuto._ She made sure that he couldn't see her face. She didn't want him to see her in pain.

"Amu? Are you okay?" Ikuto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up slowly. Her face was a bit pale and she was breathing unsteadily. He held her in his arms, rocking her gently. He rubbed her back soothingly and held her close. "Amu?"

Amu closed her eyes and listened to Ikuto's heartbeat to calm herself down. His heart was beating a bit faster than normal and she bit her lip. It was because he was worried about her. She was happy that he was worried about her, but also guilty. The whole reason she didn't want to tell him was so he wouldn't have to worry about her. She slowly wrapped her arms around him too as her heartbeat slowly returned to normal. "I-I'm fine."

Ikuto sighed in relief and held her tighter. "Jeez Amu, have you been getting enough sleep lately? You space out a lot more than you used to… and now you're collapsing on the streets." He stroked her hair and rested his head on top of hers. "If you don't sleep well I can always come sleep with you." He had a playful, suggestive tone and Amu could guess that he was probably wearing his famous smirk.

"You perv." She smiled into his chest. "You can come over for a sleepover sometime… and help me study math." She looked up at his face and smiled. "Please?"

He smiled at her. "Of course, whatever you say." He kissed her nose and took her hand again. "Come on, let's get you home."

Amu smiled and they continued walking again. She was happy he didn't question her about what had happened and had just assumed that she just wasn't sleeping well. She had to be careful to keep it a secret from him. She looked up Ikuto and saw him looking at her. She smiled.

Ikuto looked at Amu and smiled back. He had an uneasy feeling about what had just happened, but he didn't want to question her about it and seem like a nag. He squeezed her hand. "Hey Amu? Promise me. You'll tell me about anything that's bothering you. Whether you feel like it would make me worry or whatever. I want to know these things." He looked into her honey eyes. "Promise me?"

Amu swallowed back the lump in her throat. "Yeah… I promise."

This was the first promise she had ever broken to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Amu sighed and stared in disgust. She just couldn't do it. She peeked over at her boyfriend, who looked so concentrated, staring at his books. Amu bit her lip and looked down again. The numbers on the page stared back at her, mocking her. "Ugh! I can't do this!" She fell backwards on her bed with the book spread across her stomach, admitting defeat. The numbers had won. Amu closed her eyes. She just wanted to burn the dumb book.

"Come on Amu." Ikuto sat closer to her and pushed her into a sitting position again. "Just for a few more hours." He watched as her eyes clouded over with disgust and her face fell. He understood how she felt about math, her worst subject ever, but she had been the one begging him for help. "Come on Amu. You'll get to spend time with me too." He smirked at her and felt better when he saw a half smile on her face.

"Fine, you win." Amu picked up her book and scooted closer to Ikuto. "But you have to explain this to me. I don't get a single thing." She flipped the pages of the book and put it on Ikuto's lap, looking at him expectantly, waiting for her explanation.

"What don't you get?" Ikuto looked down at the page the book was opened to. It was a lesson they had learned a long time ago.

"Everything." Amu watched as he gave her a look of disbelief. She felt pretty dumb right now. Even Ikuto thought she was dumb. She bit her lip and looked down. "I'm sorry that I'm stupid. You don't have to explain…"

Ikuto wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, it's fine. I didn't mean to make you feel dumb." He kissed her cheek. "We have to start now if you want to finish it anytime soon." He picked up her pencil and handed it to her. "So it's like this…"

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" Amu flopped backwards and stretched. Four hours of non-stop math. Something she hadn't planned on doing, but whatever. At least she got what was going on now. "That took so much out of me…"

Ikuto laughed and flopped down next to her, taking her hand into his. "At least you get it now." He stretched out too, and rolled over to wrap his arms around Amu protectively. "Hmm… don't I get a reward for being such a good teacher?" He licked her cheek.

"Ikuto!" Amu wiped at her cheek and turned to face him. She quickly pressed her lips against his and smiled. "There." She grinned when she saw the unsatisfied look on his face and turned around quickly before he could try and steal another kiss from her.

"Amu." Ikuto pulled her into his chest and turned her around. He smirked and nibbled on her earlobe. "That's what you get for cheating." He slowly pressed his lips against hers and felt her relax against him. Her arms wrapped around him and she smiled into their kiss. Ikuto pulled away from her slowly, smirking at her.

Amu smiled and buried her face in his chest. She sighed in bliss. She hadn't had any attacks lately, and she was glad for that. It made her less guilty about breaking her promise to Ikuto. Her heart sank at that thought. _I'm lying to Ikuto._ She bit her lip and gripped his shirt. _I'm so sorry. But… it's better like this, right?_ "I'm so sorry Ikuto…" She was unaware of what she just said out loud, and buried her head deeper into his chest, inhaling his scent.

"For what?" Ikuto stroked her hair, curious. What was there possibly for her to be sorry for?

Amu froze. "I… said something?" She felt Ikuto nodding against her head and laughed awkwardly. "Oh…" She had to think of an excuse quickly. "I, uh… for… being dumb." She secretly hoped that Ikuto would buy the excuse, even if it was totally lame.

"You're not dumb." Ikuto lifted her face up and poked her nose. "I was just kidding." He kissed her nose and gave it a lick, making Amu squeak. "You're so cute…" He wrapped his arms around her again, not wanting to let her go.

Amu sighed happily. She never wanted to go either. "Hey Ikuto? What time is it?" She closed her eyes, enjoying the time they were spending together. She loved every second of it, as cheesy as that sounded.

"It's almost six. Why?" Ikuto played with strands of her pink hair, twirling them around his finger.

Amu's eyes snapped open and she pulled away from her boyfriend. "I promised Mama that I would get home earlier today! I totally forgot about that…" She sighed and reluctantly got up from Ikuto's bed. "Sorry." She gave him a quick kiss and ran out his door. _I hope Mama isn't going to be mad…_ She ran down the stairs and outside Ikuto's house.

Halfway home, she started feeling a pain in her chest. _It's nothing Amu, just hurry up. You can rest when you get home._ Amu sped up a little, only to stop completely. She couldn't move. Her chest hurt so badly. _Oh no, not here._ There were people walking all around her, and some gave her funny looks as they walked by, but none of them stopped to ask if she was okay. Her vision started blurring a bit, making everything fuzzy.

"Amu-chan?"

Amu turned slowly, trying not to make it hurt as much. Her head was pounding. Her eyes tried to focus on the blur in front of her. It had a yellow-ish color to it. She squinted and managed to make out some of the features. "Tadase?"

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" He looked at her with concern. Even if she said that she was okay, he wouldn't have believed her. She looked so pale and she was panting for breath. There was obviously something wrong with her.

Amu tried to steady her heartbeat and took deep breaths. When she started feeling a bit better, she forced a big smile onto her face. "Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be!" She let out a fake laugh and tried to change the subject. "So what are you doing around here?"

Tadase knew what she was trying to do, but he went along with it anyway. "I just happened to be walking around and I saw you here. Where are you going? You looked like you were in a rush before."

"In a rush?" Amu's eyes widened as she remembered. "Oh, I have to go! Sorry Tadase, but I promised Mama to get home early today." She gave him a small wave and decided on just speed walking home. It was better than risking another mini-heart attack.

Tadase watched Amu as she disappeared into the crowd. He was so sure that there was something wrong, something that she wasn't telling him.

* * *

The sound of a beep woke her up.

Amu groaned and rolled over in her bed. It was a weekend, and she hadn't planned on waking up early. But thanks to that stupid beep, she was going to have trouble falling back asleep. She rolled over again and was just about to head back into her dreams, but another beep interrupted her. Amu sat up and rubbed at her eyes, annoyed. Her eyes scanned the room for the beep, ready to destroy it, until her eyes fell on her calendar.

The current date - the twentieth of April - was circled in red. She had a doctor appointment, meaning that the beep had probably been the alarm that she had set earlier. _Jeez, why are alarm clocks so annoying?_ Amu crawled out of bed to get ready for the appointment and left as soon as she was ready.

When Amu got to the office, it was pretty crowded, probably because it was a weekend. She settled down in one of the uncomfortable plastic seats and yawned, feeling a weird vibration. She looked to her right, where it was coming from, to see a man reading a newspaper. She felt the vibration again, and realized it was her phone. It was a text from no other than her boyfriend.

_'Morning Amu. You up for something today?'_

Amu smiled, but it was quickly replaced with a frown. She couldn't go anywhere when she was stuck at the doctor's.

_'Sorry, I'm busy today. I'm helping Mama run some errands.'_

She sighed, wishing that she could be spending time with Ikuto instead of sitting in the doctor's office.

_'Okay then. Call me if you change your mind. Love you.'_

Amu smiled.

_'Love you too.'_

"Amu Hinamori? You can go in now."

Amu slid her phone back into her pocket and made her way to the room. She mentally sighed, knowing that her heart condition had probably already gotten worse.

* * *

Amu walked down the hallway of the doctor's office, holding a bunch of papers in her hands. She was right, just as she thought she was. Her heart had gotten a bit worse since she first found out her problem. She looked down at the papers in her hands. _How am I supposed to hide this from people?_ Three words in bold on the front page made her condition known.

**Coronary heart disease.**

Without realizing it, she had crashed into someone, resulting in her being sprawled out on the floor along with her papers.

"Ah, I'm so sorry." The stranger gathered up the papers, holding them out to her slowly.

Amu looked up and gasped. "Tadase?"


End file.
